


Из гнезда

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Чарли мечтает о драконах, но в Британии их давно нет.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Из гнезда

Лето было жарким и ветреным. Чарли валялся на опушке в лесу рядом с домом и смотрел в бездонное небо, по которому стремительно проносились белые драконы — облака. Одни большие — они закрывали собой на мгновение солнце, чтобы уже через секунду унестись на другой край неба; другие маленькие — солнце просвечивало через их белесую шкурку, окрашивая ее золотом.

Кто-то плюхнулся рядом с ним, в небо взмыла стая мошек, кузнечики на мгновение смолкли и вновь затрещали. Чарли скосил глаза и увидел Билла. Можно было и не спрашивать, что он тут делает, — наверняка мама прислала, чтобы уговорил взяться за ум. А то Хогвартс окончен, а он еще даже не чешется работу искать. А что сделаешь, если для него работы тут нет? Квиддич надоел хуже зельеварения, работать в Министерство он в жизни не пойдет. От одной мысли об этих пыльных коридорах начинало мутить. Чарли любил драконов, но в Британии ими заниматься было невозможно.

А Билл все молчал, и это молчание уже стало Чарли раздражать. Старший брат всегда был для него примером, опорой, другом. С ним он мог поделиться тем, что никогда бы рассказал родителям. Но после того, как Билл начал работать, что-то в их отношениях потерялось. Хотя, по правде, дело было не в этом. Просто… Чарли зажмурился — даже думать на эту тему он не мог. Слишком стыдно.

— Зажаришься, — сказал вдруг Билл.

— Да и черт с ним. Домой не пойду.

— Я бы на твоем месте тоже не пошел. 

Чарли скосил взгляд. Билл пялился взглядом в небо и жевал травинку. Его точеный, какой-то совершенно неуизлевский профиль выделялся на фоне ярко-зеленой травяной стены. 

— У меня вот какая мысль… — сказал Билл, продолжая смотреть в небо. — Гоблины мне тут внезапно премию небольшую выписали — рванем вместе на континент, драконов смотреть?

— Ты шутишь? — Чарли едва не вскочил. 

Он неверяще смотрел в смеющееся лицо Билла, который наконец-то взглянул на него.

— Я хочу в отпуск, тебе здесь тоже делать нечего, так почему бы не поехать? Где там, говоришь, твои драконы? В Румынии? У Карпатских гор? Так давай смотаемся туда на неделю, хоть посмотришь на свою мечту.

— А если… если я захочу там остаться?

Билл пожал плечами.

— Значит, останешься. Мама с меня, конечно, три шкуры спустит, но пусть сначала поймает. — Он ухмыльнулся и выплюнул травинку. — Кстати, меня, скорее всего, в следующем месяце в филиал в Египте переведут. Денег больше, море, жара почти круглый год…

Сердце Чарли тревожно забилось, радость, нахлынувшая было, спала — словно тучка закрыла солнце. Билл уедет. Впрочем… Наверное, даже лучше, что они окажутся так далеко и друг от друга, и от семьи. 

— Вот-вот — жара круглый год, песок везде, грязь.

— Ты не был в Египте, — расхохотался Билл.

— Ты тоже.

— Не понравится — вернусь. А пока мы вполне можем провести несколько дней в горах. Ты хоть знаешь, где точно расположен этот заповедник?

Чарли знал. Собирал информацию и прорисовывал границы в атласе. За последние сто лет территория здорово уменьшилась из-за деятельности магглов, поголовье драконов сокращалось — и эти новости совсем не радовали. Еще Чарли знал, что, если поехать в заповедник обычными туристами, они почти ничего не увидят. Пара мелких дрессированных драконов, выполняющих трюки на потеху публике, совсем не то, что ему нужно. Чарли жаждал увидеть настоящий заповедник, со всеми его невероятными, дикими и опасными жителями. Да, это настоящее безумие, но смотреть на подделку Чарли категорически не желал. Только настоящий риск и настоящие драконы в естественной среде.

— Не вижу проблемы, — сказал Билл, когда Чарли поделился с ним своими мыслями. — Твой брат — один из лучших специалистов по охранным чарам, так что проберемся незамеченными, а там… Не думаю, что драконологов много и они так уж внимательно следят за всей территорией. 

— Ты действительно хочешь провести отпуск со мной, Билл?

— Конечно, братишка, — и Билл протянул руку и взлохматил Чарли волосы.

***  
Бухарест они с Биллом толком и не видели — появились в румынском Министерстве магии, зарегистрировались и отправились на карете к подножию Карпатских гор. До него доходили слухи, что маггловская Румыния не очень гостеприимная страна, но, к счастью, магической части это не касалось. Кучер пытался их разговорить, но его английский даже Билл понимал с трудом, так что беседа не задалась. 

Чарли нервничал. Вот еще совсем чуть-чуть, и он встретится со своей мечтой. Он то и дело доставал, разворачивал и вглядывался в карту, на которой были отмечены границы заповедника, любовался, а потом снова убирал за пазуху. Не терпелось скорее оказаться там, пусть все путешествие сейчас казалось безумной авантюрой. Но рядом был Билл, и одна его улыбка была способна изгнать все страхи и неуверенность в себе. Во всяком случае, те, что мешали скорой встрече с мечтой. С настоящими дикими драконами.

Их высадили на пустой проселочной дороге. До ближайшей деревни, согласно карте, было больше десяти миль. От дороги в сторону гор отходила едва заметная в густой траве тропка. С противоположной стороны зиял обрыв, на далеком дне которого бежала горная речушка.

Чарли вытащил карту и вновь с ней сверился — до границы заповедника отсюда оставался еще десяток миль через горы. 

— Туда, — Чарли кивнул на тропинку. — Сейчас пойдем по ней, а там уже сообразим.

Билл хмыкнул. 

— И далеко нам?

— Прилично, но ближе не подберешься — все дороги со стороны главного входа, а там серьезная охрана.

Тропинка петляла между невысоких деревьев, цеплявшихся узловатыми корнями за склоны горы. Из-под ботинок выскальзывали и катились вниз мелкие камушки, под ярким солнцем нестерпимо трещали кузнечики. Чарли шел впереди, тяжелая кожаная куртка — подарок родителей — давила на плечи, словно доспехи. Позади сопел Билл — даже ему долгий подъем давался нелегко. Они перешагнули через бурный ручеек, который обещал ниже стать полноценной рекой, и решили напиться. 

Чарли вновь сверился с картой — по всему выходило, что границы заповедника лежали еще выше и дальше — за высоким перевалом, открывающим выход в горную долину. Надо лишь набраться терпения, потом будет прохладнее, а значит, и легче.

Вскоре деревья стали совсем уж карликовыми и корявыми, тропинка вовсе исчезла. Теперь приходилось карабкаться вверх по камням, то и дело боясь оступиться. Солнце шпарило вовсю, заставляя Чарли обливаться потом; ветра даже на такой высоте почти не ощущалось. Но отдыхать было рано. Чарли решил для себя, что сначала они долезут до видневшегося впереди удобного уступа, а уже там отдохнут и поедят. Билл не отставал, хотя было видно, что и ему приходится тяжело. Они почти не разговаривали, чтобы не тратить зря силы, просто шли и шли, лезли и лезли…

— Знал бы, что потащимся так далеко — взял бы с собой метлу, — проворчал в какой-то момент Билл.

— Рискованно. Нас так могли увидеть.

— Под дезиллюминационными чарами? Не думаю.

Наверное, это и правда была неплохая идея.

— А что, ты уже сдаешься? Ты ж сам предложил поход в горы, вот и наслаждайся.

— О, я наслаждаюсь, — хмыкнул Билл. — Если бы не ты, уже бы послал эту замечательную прогулку в глубокую задницу и аппарировал в ближайший трактир к холодному пиву.

После отдыха и обеда (к несчастью, без пива) дело пошло еще труднее. Чарли нестерпимо тянуло в сон, болели ободранные руки, каждое движение давалось с трудом. Ближе к вершине подул ледяной ветер, показались ледяные наросты. Вот уж снега посреди лета Чарли никак не ожидал и не взял с собой ничего теплее связанного мамой шарфа. Тем не менее, холод пошел на пользу — заставил идти быстрее. Они скоро преодолели перевал и встали перед глубокой, пронизывающей скалы расщелиной. Вдали были все те же бесконечные скалы — ни следа драконов. И тем не менее Чарли буквально чувствовал — они где-то тут, совсем рядом.

Билл достал палочку и взмахнул ей.

— Что ж, граница заповедника прямо перед нами, достаточно сделать десяток шагов.

— Чары?

— Да, посмотри сам. Защитные, антимаггловские, сигнальные... Всего хватает. Нацепляли же! Тут будто с десяток волшебников работал в разное время и с разной техникой. Просто хаос.

— Сложно пройти? — Чарли тоже взмахнул палочкой, повторяя про себя изученное под присмотром Билла заклинание. 

Билл показал его как раз в прошлом году, и Чарли до сих пор с волнением вспоминал, как тот стоял за его спиной и придерживал за локоть, направляя. Может, тогда все началось? Нет, определенно раньше. Даже сейчас ему казалось, что у него вспыхивают щеки. 

Действительно, вместо вязи чар — какой-то хаос. Все перепутано, будто книззл размотал клубок ниток. Чарли даже усомнился, что получится что-то сделать. Он с тревогой смотрел на хмурившего брови Билла — его губы едва заметно шевелились, будто он что-то просчитывал вслух. Да, тут не справился бы и опытный специалист, а Билл едва-едва закончил стажировку. Наверное, придется вернуться… Но тут лицо Билла засияло улыбкой.

— Есть идея. Все же просто! Нам не нужно их распутывать, они сплетены так прочно, что сработают, только если пытаться прорвать. А мы их просто приподнимем. Надо всего лишь использовать Протего в двух точках над тропинкой.

— Звучит сомнительно… — «Но может сработать».

— Давай вместе, — предложил Билл. — Одному тут точно не справиться.

— Я не знаю… — Чарли вдруг почувствовал неуверенность. 

Да ну, бред! Он же лучший выпускник Хогвартса в этом году, справится наверняка. Тем более — простое Протего, правда, в особых точках, но это же не очень сложно? Кажется.

— Да что ты дрейфишь? Ты же мой брат, значит, точно справишься! Давай на счет «три»: я держу по сторонам, ты поднимаешь верх. Понял уже, откуда начать?

Это он понял — как раз у земли была небольшая брешь. Если ударить прямо по ней и удержать заклинание, все может получиться. Главное, действовать синхронно. Чарли кивнул и сосредоточился. Задача была не слишком сложной, надо только не отвлекаться и ничего не перепутать.

— Раз-два-три…

Они в один голос прошептали «Протего», расширяя проход над тропой. 

— Бежим!

Билл первым шмыгнул под невидимую завесу. Его фигура будто сразу оказалась на несколько метров дальше и будто искаженной. Что-то не так было то ли с цветами, то ли с пропорциями. Чарли скользнул следом, и искажение исчезло, но изменились и сами горы. Они будто стали выше, часть скал оказалась совсем лишена растительности и над ними выделялись темные провалы пещер. Кое-где на склонах гор можно было увидеть следы пожаров, но самое главное…

Чарли забыл, как дышать, он догнал Билла и положил ему руку на плечо, заставляя остановиться.

— Что? — спросил Билл.

Чарли сейчас при всем желании не мог выговорить ни слова.

Дракон был далеко, но Чарли и этого было достаточно. Его зеленоватая чешуя ярко блестела в свете солнца. Дракон медленно двигался между вершинами гор, разглядывая что-то внизу.

— Валлийский зеленый, — все же смог пробормотать Чарли.

— То ли еще будет, брат. Пойдем!

***  
Они устроили стоянку у подножия горы, чья вершина терялась в облаках. Рядом журчала ледяная речка, возле которой нашелся термальный источник. Именно из-за него они и остались здесь. Драконов за весь день Чарли больше не видел, но готов был поклясться, что они рядом, где-то совсем-совсем близко. Пару раз он слышал шум, который принимал за шорох крыльев, порой где-то вдалеке раздавался грозный рык и даже рев, но сами драконы все не показывались. Билл утверждал, что время еще придет, а сейчас пора отдохнуть, искупаться и поесть.

Они развернули палатку так, чтобы сверху и со стороны тропы ее закрывала буйная зелень. Костер обложили речными камнями и поставили нагреваться воду в тяжелом котелке. Рыба в речке не ловилась, зато в лесу Биллу удалось поймать жирного фазана, из которого вышел неплохой суп.

После обеда Чарли рискнул выйти на прогулку, прошел по близлежащим тропам, осмотрел редкий лес, поднимающийся по отрогам горы, но ничего примечательного не обнаружил. Животных тут было мало, да и, судя по следам, люди тоже заходили сюда не часто. Фактически девственный лес — и где-то там, выше и дальше, его ждут самые настоящие драконы. Чарли вспоминал об их повадках, привычках, и решил вернуться к палатке, чтобы освежить знания — пару любимых книг он предусмотрительно захватил с собой.

Билла в палатке не оказалось, костер был потушен, а со стороны термального источника раздавался плеск. Чарли направился туда. Он даже не думал таиться, но почему-то не сразу вышел из зарослей. Замер, любуясь братом. Вода доходила Биллу только до бедер, он был обнажен, но держал в руках палочку и устраивал с ее помощью удобное место для купания.

То, что Билл очень хорош собой, Чарли знал давно, но то, что он так ему нравится… Если б он не знал этого раньше, наверняка бы понял сейчас. Фигура у Билла была стройная, подтянутая, капли воды блестели на обнаженном торсе. Чарли даже губу закусил, когда Билл повернулся спиной, чтобы сделать удобный спуск в купальню. Его худощавая, но мускулистая спина, переходящая в округлую задницу, будила в Чарли что-то стыдное, горькое, но невыносимо приятное. В штанах стало тесно. Чарли попытался бесшумно отойти, но наступил на хрусткую ветку.

— Эй, Чарли, ты чего там стоишь, иди сюда! — разумеется, Билл сразу его заметил.

Чарли надеялся, что с такого расстояния Билл не заметил, как горит его лицо. И тем более, как топорщатся штаны в районе ширинки. Черт, черт, черт! Только бы он не заметил, только бы…

— Я сейчас, Билл, мне надо отойти, — с голосом тоже что-то было не то.

— Возвращайся скорее, вода просто отличная. Если сначала погреться, а потом отойти к водопаду из речки — ледяному! аж зубы сводит! — бодрит, словно тройным Энервейтом приложило. То, что надо после такого дня!

Да, ледяная речка ему сейчас очень нужна. Чарли пообещал скоро появиться и побежал вниз по течению, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Брат не жил в Норе уже больше года, и Чарли за все это время уже и забыл, насколько тот… красив? Да, Билл всегда был красавчиком, но дело-то не в этом! Просто привлекателен, до безумия, до полной потери контроля. Идеал. Он все никак не мог выбросить из головы картинку — Билл в лучах солнца, в воде, и солнечные зайчики играют на его коже, в его волосах, на сильных руках и поджаром животе. 

Он не должен, не должен об этом думать! Это плохо, так нельзя… Но все эти попытки запретить себе хотеть брата были абсолютно бессмысленны. Лечение было одно, но слишком горькое, — держаться от Билла подальше.

Чарли увидел пологий спуск, с разбегу, не раздеваясь, вбежал в ледяную воду и едва ли не с криком бросился обратно. Зубы стучали. Штаны мгновенно намокли, ноги в них замерзли, да и не только ноги. Кажется, с проблемой он все же справился, пусть и временно. Чарли отдышался и поспешил обратно.

Билл уже закончил обустраивать купальню и сидел в воде, опираясь о сложенную из гладких валунов стену.

— Ты что там, купался? — рассмеялся Билл.

— Оступился просто и чуть не застрял в реке.

— Раздевайся! Давай сюда, здесь тепло…

— Тут тоже не холодно, — Чарли взмахнул палочкой, чтобы окончательно просушить штаны. 

— Да ладно тебе, что я, зря здесь все устраивал? Вода просто отличная!

Билл с силой ударил ладонями по воде, поднимая фонтан брызг. Долетело даже до Чарли. Он и хотел бы присоединиться к брату, но сейчас это казалось очень и очень плохой идеей. Правда, он никогда не мог отказать Биллу.

— Я уже искупался…

— Что значит — искупался? Тебе согреться надо, ну же, давай! — и не дожидаясь возражений, Билл помахал палочкой. 

Чарли с ужасом осознал, что с него начали сползать рубашка и штаны, а за ними — и трусы. Он подхватил их рукой, но сопротивляться уже было совсем глупо.

— Отстань, Билл! Сейчас…

— Давай скорее! — Билл отбросил палочку на берег, нырнул и вынырнул, отплевываясь. Его глаза горели озорством, как в детстве.

Чарли уже успел осторожно скользнуть в воду подальше от Билла. Если ледяная вода из речки ему и помогла, то ненадолго. Здесь, в теплой мутной воде все пошло насмарку. Плод его ночных грез и кошмаров был рядом, и теперь нестерпимо хотелось дотронуться до себя, сжать, погладить… Подрочить, черт его дери! Ну вот какого дементора у него встает на собственного брата, и от мысли, что это не просто какой-то парень, а именно брат, вставало будто сильнее.

— Ты чего там к берегу жмешься, давай сюда! — Билл вновь обдал Чарли брызгами.

— Мне и тут хорошо!

— Не говори ерунды! — фыркнул Билл и нырнул.

Чарли сделал шаг, другой. Нога скользнула по камню, дно вдруг куда-то исчезло, и он мгновенно ушел под воду. Чарли умел плавать, но тут как-то не сообразил. Забил руками, забарахтался и почувствовал, как его крепко обняли со спины и толкнули вверх. Он вынырнул, чихая, кашляя и отплевываясь, замахал руками и едва не врезал Биллу в нос. Да, Биллу, который, как назло, оказался неожиданно близко и почти обнимал своими прохладными руками. 

— Прости, немного не рассчитал глубину, — сказал он Чарли прямо в шею, от чего вниз по спине пробежали мурашки.

Чарли хотел было ответить что-то, но снова расчихался. Попытался вырваться, но только без толку ударил по воде, подняв брызги.

— Успокойся! Придешь в себя и отпущу. Наверное. — Последнее слово Билл произнес настолько тихо, что казалось, Чарли додумал его сам. 

— Да я успокоился!

Он попытался нашарить дно ногой, но в результате ударил ступней Билла и зашипел от боли.

— Ага, я вижу.

Чарли попытался развернуться, вырваться из его объятий, который были совершенно неприлично приятны. Первое удалось, а вот второе не очень. Он оказался лицом к раскрасневшемуся лицу брата, который аккуратно удерживал его за талию. Взгляд у Билла горел, щеки казались пунцовыми, тяжелые намокшие пряди липли к щекам и шее. Чарли потянулся, чтобы отбросить мешающую прядь с его лба, но Билл перехватил руку и сжал своей горяченной ладонью.

— Отпусти.

— Как только ты встанешь хоть куда-нибудь. — Билл чуть отступил и потянул Чарли на себя. — Давай, опускай ноги. Ты просто попал в яму, на самом деле тут не глубоко, не бойся.

— Да не боюсь я! — Чарли пытался за показной злостью скрыть возбуждение и страх, что Билл сейчас все про него поймет.

Он снова попробовал достать дно хотя бы кончиками пальцев, и оно действительно оказалось совсем близко. Чарли попытался встать на камень, но снова поскользнулся и почти упал на Билла. Твердый член Чарли скользнул по обнаженному бедру брата. Билл вздрогнул. Чарли показалось, что у него искры из глаз посыпались, он снова ушел под воду и снова же очутился в объятиях Билла, только теперь более тесных. Но все таких же горячих и надежных. А еще он вдруг понял одну странную вещь — Билл тоже был возбужден. 

— Блядь… — это все, что он смог выдавить.

— Ага.

Билл все же вытащил его на мелкое место, но так и не выпустил из рук. Они вместе полулежали в теплой воде на округлых камнях и просто обнимались. Чарли очень хорошо ощущал твердый член Билла, упирающийся ему чуть пониже спины и… и мыслей не было. Или наоборот, они шумели водоворотом в его голове, но ни одну не удавалось зацепить. Что тут вообще происходит? Это ведь нереально и совершенно неправильно?

— Да плевать, что нельзя и неправильно, — будто ответил на его мысли Билл.

Его ладони скользнули по груди Чарли невинной лаской. В происходящее сложно было поверить… Это, наверное, сон, как и совместная поездка, и весь этот заповедник с драконами. И драконы тоже просто старые сказки, а в сказках возможно любое чудо. 

Чарли чуть шевельнулся, потерся о член брата — будто случайно, и Билл опустил руку ниже, проведя пальцами по животу, пощекотал, покружил у пупка. Макушки коснулись губы. Ладонь Билла замерла буквально в дюймах от члена. Чарли не нужно было видеть, он чувствовал ее, как и всего своего любимого брата, и толкнулся бедрами, чтобы коснуться ее. Он зажмурился, перед глазами пылало солнце. Это же солнце горело и внутри него, где-то в животе, обжигая и сводя с ума. Он, наверное, действительно сошел с ума, потому что Билл медленно сжал ладонь на его члене и провел вверх, вниз, вверх…

— Только не останавливайся, — пробормотал Чарли. — Пожалуйста…

Билл не ответил, но коснулся поцелуем виска и устроил поудобнее. Его член оказался точно между ягодиц Чарли. О Мерлин, он и мечтать о таком не мог! Всегда казалось, что Билл слишком совершенный, слишком правильный, он бы никогда-никогда не позволил ни себе, ни брату ничего подобного. Он бы оттолкнул его, объяснил, что так нельзя. Он бы… Кажется, Чарли абсолютно не знал своего любимого брата.

Билл продолжал наглаживать его член, постепенно ускоряясь. Чарли кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, но сдержаться было уже невозможно. Ему казалось, каждым движением Билл все сильнее разжигает бушующий в его венах огонь. Еще немного, и вода вокруг вскипит, а он сам вспыхнет ярким факелом. Чарли уже сам толкался Биллу в кулак, терся задницей о его член, сжимая ягодицы, скользя вверх, вниз, сильнее, быстрее! 

Они с Биллом всегда были очень близки, но сейчас как будто действительно стали одним целом. Лишь на один вот этот вот невозможный миг. Чарли повернул голову, нашел губы Билла и застонал в поцелуй. Их движения становились все быстрее, более рваными, стоны все громче — будто они старались перекричать друг друга. А потом он ощутил, как Билл кончил, и не удержался сам.

***  
Уснуть прямо в воде, в объятиях брата, наверное, было не лучшей идеей. Но в тот момент Чарли ни о чем не мог думать. Билл, видимо, тоже.

Чарли открыл глаза, почувствовав чей-то взгляд. Уже близился вечер. Солнце спряталось за горами, и глубокая тень легла на долину. Билл все еще обнимал его, прижимал к себе, словно плюшевую игрушку, и спал. Но открыл глаза, стоило Чарли пошевелиться. 

— Пора дальше? — сказал он.

Чарли не успел ответить — едва ли не над ухом раздалось рычание. Глаза Билла расширились, и он медленно начал поднимать руку. Совсем рядом на берегу лежала его палочка.

— Дракон? — одними губами спросил Чарли, пытаясь повернуться.

Билл едва заметно кивнул. Послышался шелест крыльев, и чуть ли не на его голову опустился дракон… Скорее даже, дракончик. Он, словно кот, стучал черным шипастым хвостом по земле и раздувал зоб. Да, маленький, но если он сейчас пыхнет огнем, мало им не покажется. Билл дернул рукой вверх, пытаясь схватить палочку, но дракон успел первым, зарычал и полоснул когтистыми лапами. Из длинных порезов хлынула кровь, Билл сжал челюсти. А у Чарли потемнело перед глазами. Словно под заклятием замедления, он увидел, как дракон раскрывает полную клыков пасть, готовясь выдохнуть пламя. Он так и не понял, как успел и как вообще смог это сделать — схватил попавшийся под руку булыжник и вогнал дракону в пасть. Тот завизжал, запищал, забил крыльями. Один клык отвалился и упал, а сам дракон, припадая на все четыре лапы и безрезультатно пытаясь взлететь, рванул в сторону.

— Надеюсь, ты его не убил, — пробормотал Билл, вылезая из воды.

Чарли нашел свою палочку и помог залечить раны. 

— Шрамы останутся, — предупредил он.

— Не страшно. Думаю, меньше ты меня любить не станешь.

Чарли смутился и отвел глаза. Теперь можно было заняться и драконом — тот лишь тихо повизгивал и крупно вздрагивал, забравшись под куст. Чарли связал его, вытащил камень, залечил раны, впрочем, дракон все равно пытался вырваться и укусить. И что теперь с ним делать? Билл поднял с земли выпавший клык, положил на ладонь и стал рассматривать, словно диковинку.

Кто-то крикнул. Из зарослей на другом берегу речки вышел исполосованный шрамами человек и что-то спросил, наставив на братьев палочку. 

— Мы не понимаем, — ответил Билл.

Человек вздохнул и повторил уже на английском:

— Что вы тут?

— Туристы, — ответил Билл.

— Хочу у вас работать, — перебил его Чарли.

Человек хмыкнул и посмотрел на дракона.

— Ты его… просто руками? А потом помог?

— Ну да, эта молодая хвосторога напала, я дал ей отпор. Уж как смог. И представился: я — Чарли, а это мой брат — Билл.

— Михей. Одевайтесь, говорить в лагере.

***  
Отпуск Билла заканчивался, и он засобирался домой. За все время они так и не поговорили о том, что произошло между ними. Словно это было наваждением и так и осталось там, рядом с речкой, под сенью гор. 

Мелкая стычка Чарли с хвосторогой внезапно обросла подробностями. Уже через пару дней Чарли всерьез спрашивали, правда ли он голыми руками сжимал пасть железнобрюху, чтобы спасти брата. К счастью, в эти байки почти никто не верил.

Драконологи, конечно, не были счастливы, что кто-то взломал охранные чары вокруг заповедника. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Билл не вызвался им помочь, пообещав соорудить защиту не хуже, чем в Гринготтсе. Наверное, приврал немного, но все остались довольны.

И если сначала директор заповедника наотрез отказывался взять его даже стажером, к концу недели сменил гнев на милость. Даже ему стало очевидно, что Чарли должен остаться здесь.

И он действительно хотел этого. Зачем возвращаться домой, если Билл все равно уедет. Да и… лучше он отдастся своей любви к драконам. 

На прощание он обнял брата. Ему хотелось сказать, как он сильно его любит, как благодарен и за это путешествие, за шанс… да за все, но слова не шли. Он просто обнимал, а Биллу слова и не были нужны. На его шее, на цепочке висел драконий клык, как напоминание об их маленьком приключении и о тайне — одной на двоих, о которой они не смели разговаривать.

— Люблю тебя, братишка. Будь счастлив. 

Билл сжал в кулак свой новый талисман и поцеловал Чарли в макушку. Чарли бы предпочел совсем другой поцелуй, но сказка закончилась.

— Буду.

Они пожали друг другу руки, Билл забрался в карету и унесся вдаль к другой жизни, словно увозя какую-то часть Чарли с собой. 

Но это не страшно. Пусть. Чарли даже был рад отпустить эту свою часть, которая здесь могла бы только мешать. Он пообещал брату быть счастливым, и он обязательно будет счастлив. В конце концов, рядом были драконы, как можно не быть счастливым рядом с драконами?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на неделю рыжих в 2018 году.


End file.
